Vast agricultural fields commonly are planted with multi-row planters that discharge seed at appropriate intervals into rows formed in the fields. These planters typically include a number of bins with a top portion designed for loading from above and for carrying a significant amount of seed and a bottom portion adapted to discharge the seed from the top portion for planting.
For efficient planting, it is important for these bins to be large enough to carry an adequate amount of desired seed to avoid downtime associated with loading. In some instances, these bins must be relatively large to accommodate larger seed types, such as potato seed which, in essence, are sliced potato portions. Thus, it is not uncommon for potato planters to have bins as tall as three to five feet.
To load these larger planter bins, a conveyor, auger or other type of transfer device is commonly used to deliver seed from a truck or other supply source. The transfer device then drops the seed into the bin from above through the open top and onto a metal or rubberized surface in the bin.
With these relatively larger bins, it has been found that the loading impact from this significant fall tends to bruise and otherwise damages the seed and enhances the probability of seed piece decay. This is a particular problem with larger, more delicate type seed, such as potato seed. As a result, seed efficiency is significantly reduced which, in turn, causes the cost of planting and the resultant produce to rise.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for loading relatively large planter bins to address these loading impact concerns. The present invention provides an efficient and cost-effective system that lessens damage caused by impact during loading of the seed using conventional transfer devices.